Talk:Jake's Jury Speech/@comment-32292013-20170813185258
I would actually like to clear that up! When I said I didn’t vote for that eviction, that was me being truthful. In that instance, I had only done my goodbye messages, and the hosts saw that my vote would have been on Luca and thus that is how my vote happen. The excuse I used after was that it was not a necessary accident, but that the hosts had assumed my vote from my at-the-time goodbye messages. Ryan, if I remember correctly, confirmed my story in Nachosteak of not voting in time yet seeing who I would have voted based on my goodbye messages and went from there. If I had a little more time to think things out, my plan was to come clean about the Luca vote before the actual eviction, or at least explain my reasoning behind it, but when I thought I went to my DR and saw I didn’t actually vote, I panicked and my reaction was what we got. I truly should have handled it better than I did as it made me look foolish, so sorry for that. I agree on the notion of the decisions with others, but I think I speak for every individual person when I say that when you want to either A) get a target out or B) ensure an ally or number stays in the game for you, a good player would be willing to put effort and I did just that on numerous occasions that got the results I needed them to versus letter others dictate my own game. To answer your question, had Lee been evicted in Final 7, I still had the claimed F3 with Malik and Dwayne so I knew I could count on them as far as being safe. Julia and I were still on casual talking terms, and because I kept mental notes about her and Malik being close from the jump, I thought I could capitalize on it one way or another. The Lee/Julia paranoia would have died as quick as it came and I would have tried to maintain solid working with Loris. Despite my skepticisms, I feel I could have talked my way out of being targeted if push came to shove. Nicol, I would have amped up talking for sure as we’d both be the remaining halves of targeted duos. I believe my trickiest part would have actually been you as I was told you were attempting to make side deals from Malik and others to stay and later there was mention of you wanted me backdoored so I think I would have simply played the card of not being all that threatening without revealing that I knew about all of that stuff. I definitely know I would have been nominated a lot more, but between Malik/Dwayne/Loris and potentially Julia on my side, I would have a pretty reasonable standing on making it to the end, regardless if you had wanted me out still for your own game I feel. I think my only hindrance then would have been challenges if anything else, but with the way F6 pov went, i think I could have won it still. The survivor of Dwayne/Malik at this point would still be with me, you’d still be with Nicol and maybe even Julia, but even when the odds do not look to be in my favor, I’m not one to roll ad accept my fate so I’d have been fighting just as much if not more than if things didn’t go my way. If I stayed, then that would be great and if I lost, you know, that is just the way things would have played out. There is a luck factor alongside probability/social/strategic/physical that a lot of people do not take in account for and I had my fair share of it, so I can only hope it was on my side.